Angels of the 60s'
by xXSl0wwriterXx
Summary: They say having a sister means having a best friend for life. Well not if your sister happens to be completely different from you. Houston, a 17 year old New Jersey native running from her past, and Jennifer, a rich 14 year old girl from Dallas, Texas, both have another thing coming for the both. I suck at summaries. *I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS ONLY THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE*
1. Chapter 1

I want you to Imagine something. Imagine a 14 year old girl running from her life, when it was just beginning. That 14 year old girl was me. Yep I 'ran' from New Jersey all the way down to the hard south to Tulsa, Oklahoma it was really risky but I made it alive, and got my respect.

"Houston you got Drive-in six!" My boss Debby yelled at me, from inside the Dingo. Rolling my eyes I put out my cigarette before lacing up my roller blades and taking the food to the car. Being 17 and working at the Dingo isn't what I expected. i mean it isn't much but it will help me pay the bills for a shithole I call home. To sum the about me up I am 17 year old Italian/African American from New Jersey.

Once I rolled over to the the car my fake smile, that was part of the stupid uniform turned into a look of disgrace. Just my luck a car full of Socials or Socs all together they are just some stuck up SOCS. "Alright 3 burgers and 3 chocolate milkshakes with extra whip cream and cherries" I said in native Jersey accent trying to ignore the fact they were Socs. "Well lookie what we have here boys little ." The driver I know as Randy Adderson said. "Did you get my decaf coke right?" He asked in a mocking voice. He is really lucky my boss is watching me because if she wasn't he would have his precious decaf coke down his pants at this point. "Your total is $3.50" I growled choosing to ignore my thoughts considering I already have two strikes against my name. I watched him take out his wallet while the other guys in the car was trying to get a peek under my skirt, I rolled my eyes when I saw all the cash in Randy's wallet. "Alright Houston here is the money, and a little extra for the show" He handed me the money eyeing my revealing uniform. I snatched the cash away from him not even bothering giving him change back, Shoot he doesn't it. I walked back into the Dingo clocking out and hanging up my apron. I grabbed my leather jacket putting I lit up a cancer stick beginning my long walk home.

* * *

Everyday after work I stop by the Curtis' house. The Curtis' house is like second shelter to me. Well me and the Gang. The Curtis house belongs to the three Curtis brothers. The Oldest being Darrell or Darry as we call him. Poor guy had to grow up early to take care of his brothers all by himself when their parents died in a auto-wreck. Well he isn't complete by himself. The middle brother, Sodapop, yes that's his real name, pitches in to help with the bills since he works full time DX gas station. I swear he gets payed extra just for his looks. He is one heck of a doll.

My walk from the Dingo to the Curtis' house is usually a peaceful walk through town. Except today I happen to run into the youngest Ponyboy Curtis, again his real name, outside the movie getting yelled at yet another call full of Socs. I jogged up a little to catch up with him, causing the Socs to run away. We arrived in our side of town and to no surprise the car full of Socs were still behind us. At this point they are really starting to piss me off. The rich snobs pulled the little red wagon to the front, and surrounded me and Ponyboy signaling trouble. "Hey its our lucky day two greasers for the price of one." The one I'm assuming is the leader said in a way to cocky tone. "Grab them." Before I knew it I was being grabbed from behind by two guys, struggling I watched as the rest of them jump Ponyboy even more against their grip.

A good minute passed before the rest of our gang showed up to the rescue, causing the two guys to let me go granting me access to a big rock. Chucking it towards their expensive red car. "That felt good." I said watching the rock go through a window. "Good arm" A voice said behind me. I turned seeing the no good Dallas Winston lighting a cigarette. "Its not good unless you hit someone with it" I replied fixing my jacket before walking towards the Curtis house. Dallas , or Dally, was my male counterpart meaning we couldn't stand being in the same room with each other for more than hour unless you want your house destroyed in under six minutes. "Well than your throw was terrible" He snickered walking past me to check on Ponyboy. I wish the rock would've hit him upside the head instead, no regrets.

Dusting off my leather jacket, I lit up another cigarette to keep me from punching somebody, somebody meaning Dallas, in the face. I was startled out of my relaxing trance by another member of gang, Two-bit, asking if I was okay. "Yea, my arms are sore" I stretched my arms out making them pop. "Those Socs didn't try anything did they?" He asked in a worry, yet concerned voice. Leave it to Two-bit to be the worry rat of the group, he may be the clown out of all of us but at the end of the day he is the most worried. "Nah even if they did I would have ended up burning them if you catch my drift." I smirked causing him to chuckle before we walked over to the rest of the group, joining in on their conversation. "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night" Dally yawned "Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"  
Steve, the biggest _Stronzo_ in our group, shooked his head "Nah me and Soda are picking up Evie and Sandy for a game" I honestly didn't like Steve. I don't know what it was he just didn't rub me the right way. Dally nodded and looked at the rest of us "What about you guys?" Ponyboy shrugged "Me and Johnny'll come." Answering for him and Johnny both. Johnny Cade was the runt of the whole group. He wasn't always like that, poor guy had gotten jump by a group of Socs a few months back causing Johnny to go into even more of scared of his own shadow stage. He already gets abused enough at home by his drunken parents, the kid just cant catch a break. " Tomorrows my day off from the Dingo, that is if I don't get called in, if I don't I will walk and come find ya" I said taking a long puff of my cigarette , Lord knows I needed it.

After everyone got each others plans for tomorrow, we all disbanded heading off to wherever we wanted. Of course for me I headed to my tiny apartment not to far from the Curtis' house. When I arrived I did my nightly routine, which consists of showering, changing into a big t-shirt, and eating and drinking a beer in front of the TV until it goes off. Relaxing isn't? Of course the only thing that was on was Gilligan's Island and I didn't mind that. When the TV finally turned off for the night I put my empty beer bottle in the sink to clean later and retreated to my bed for the night, having no idea of whats gonna happen tomorrow.

After months of nervous I finally posted the first chapter...please tell me what you think, go ahead and criticize me I need it to help me improve THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I didn't get called in, surprisingly,So I ended up hanging with Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny. We had met up, a little too early so we walked around town to kill time. First, we went to a drugstore where I stole a couple more packs of cancer stick, the prices on these things are ridiculous. Next, Dallas wanted to go by a music store to see the new releases. I saw a couple albums by Joyci Trevino and rolled my eyes, I don't know why they still hold on to her albums she has been missing for four years, possibly dead.

We arrived at the at the Nightly double and climbed through the fence, the cheapest way to get in if I do say so myself. The three of us walked to the rows of seats infront of the concession stand. Sadly, I got stuck sitting between Ponyboy, who was shivering like he was living in Antarctica, and Dally who was talking dirty to two girls in front of us. For some reason it made my blood boiling, seriously.

I saw the two girls tense up a little of Dally's crude speaking. It was to much for Johnny to the point he got to go get a coke. The girls, I can tell, were clean. Yeah, they were Socs. "Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap." The browned haired girl snapped towards Dallas. Heh, I like her. she had not so weak presence to her. Dallas did that stupid little smirk signaling that he wasn't intimidated. "Who's gonna make me?"

The red headed one turned around at that. "That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometimes." She whispered, or at least tried to whisper. She failed. "I know you two I've seen you around rodeos." Dallas said. "It's a shame you cant ride bull as much as you can talk it." The Brown haired said, making me chuckle, I really like her. That isn't the first time Dal heard that, props to me. He glared at me remembering that day, I put on this cheesy smile you can think of.

* * *

Dallas and the Soc girl went back and forth till Dally got bored, or got drenched in coke, and got up and left. Now Ponyboy and Johnny is sitting next to the two girls, having a grand old time. The red headed girl whose name was Cherry Valance kept giving me an ugly glance, like I had a bad smell. Now she is a stuck up Soc, the definition, but the other one, now that girl was tuff for a soc. Her name was Jennifer Townswell but she went by Jenn. Really the whole Socs neighborhood knew exactly who she was, because she had the biggest house in the neighborhood, and the most money. I could see Ponyboy had a tiny crush on her, funny.

"Hey there pretty lady why don't me and you get on out of here and take a ride?" A low voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes, I can go nowhere without some perv hitting on me. "Look Dumba-" I stopped mid sentence hearing the cackling coming from Two-bit, drunk of course. "Goddammit Two I almost stabbed ya eyes out." I chuckled, earning a laugh from the four in front. "Who's this your great-aunts?" Two-bit slurred asking Ponyboy, and Johnny.

"Great grandmothers twice remove." Jenn replied looking at her nails. Two-bit was drunk it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that out. Ponyboy and Jenn got up to go get a coke together, yea 'coke'. So I was left with a drunk Two-bit, a shy Johnny, and that stuck up Soc whatever the hell her name was. "Where is ole Dally?" Two-bit asked playing with red headed from hell's hair. "He got pissed and went to who knows where." I answered before standing " Anyway I'm going to head home". I adjusted me jacket walking away, but not after catching a eye roll from Hell's Queen.

* * *

I was out of the drive-in smoking a cancer stick, I haven't had one all night and after that whole encounter with Hell's Queen I needed one. I thought back to the Soc Jenn, something about her made on half on me choke her throat out of her mouth, the other wanted to befriend her for her money. At the end of the night I hated it her. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a soul I dreaded more than Dallas Winston. Tim Shepard, oh how I hated that guy. "Where's Dallas?" He snapped. Oh yea Dally slashed one of the Shepard gangs car's tire. 'Good Job Dallas'. "Well hello to you Tim." I smirked. "Don't play games Houston, I know he slashed my tires where the hell is Dallas?" He asked again

"I'm not his goddamn shadow Tim." I snapped right back, blowing my smoke in his face, it smelled like mint.

"Well I just thought you knew considering your his girl and all."

"I ain't nobody's girl". I yelled putting out my cig'.

"You were mine".

I looked down, I had forgotten that, I took a deep breath keeping me from punching his lights out. "That was a two years ago, and a mistake, so I suggest you take your greasy ass out of my line of sight before I shove a crowbar where the sun don't shine." I wasn't really in the mood to fight him so I simply smiled and walked away. I didn't want to go straight home since the night was still young so I decided to walk around the neighborhood. A good hour passed by, and by that time I already had two beers, been honked at, kicked a guy in the balls, and had three cancer sticks.

I was a block away from my apartment building when I ran into Jennifer on the sidewalk by herself. " What are ya doin on this side of town at this hour?" I asked, I may not like her but I have a soft spot when it comes to girls walking around by themselves at night.

"My Mama wasn't home and I don't have my key, and I hate being by myself in a house" Jenn answered  
"And you decided to walk around, on the mean side of town at night?" She nodded "Wow your an idiot" I shook my head. Jenn's eyebrows furrowed, I could tell she wanted to say something back. "Look, I hate seeing girls walk around by themselves at night and don't have some type of weapon, so since I'm feeling generous, I can give you a place to say for the night." I hated myself for being THAT kind, but she accepted causing me internally gag. I honestly hoped she would have declined my offer.

* * *

I lead her back to my apartment. I could tell she felt really uncomfortable just being in this kind of environment. "Houston right?" I nodded. "Do you live here by yourself?" Jenn asked looking around the place trying her best not to make a disgusted look. "Yup, just me, myself, and I". I replied opening a beer bottle "You can sit, I don't ticks". I shrugged taking a swig of my beer as she sat at the kitchen table. "If you don't mind me asking where are your parents?" She asked in curious tone.

"I don't know. Last time I checked my Ma left me on my uncle's doorstep, and all I know is my Dad's name." I replied

Jenn looked down "I'm sorry to hear that, My Dad walked out on me when I was about four or five, so I don't know much about my Dad, What was his name?"

"James."

She went wide eyed at that and smiled. "Heh, that was my Dad's name too." I nodded. It wasn't a surprised there was a lot of African-American men name James. We talked more as the time went on. I found out that she fully African-American, from Dallas, Texas ironic isn't, and she was rich. Just the fact that she 14 and has all that money, has a mom to look up to, and acts like everything is either below her, or just needs to be her way, makes me want to leave her in the middle of Tornado Valley during a disater and watch her get sucked up into the eye. Wow, that sounded dark.

"You know you are the only other person I know who have the same eyes as me." I looked up to find her staring into my eyes, awkward. I gave her an confused loo. "Your eyes are gray, like mine" She finished. That's when I noticed, her eyes were gray, I never seen anybody else eyes like that. " I get it from my Dad." Jenn smiled. "Wouldn't be weird if we were related in some way?" At that she perked up "Oh my word, it makes sense-" she was cut off by a knock on my door. "Oh god that might be some greaser, oh I can't be seen here" She quickly got down from a high chair. "I have to hide" She ran down my hallway.

'Wow, she cares way too much for her reputation". I thought as I walked towards the door and opened it revealing who was on the other side. To my surprised it was Ponyboy and Johnny, they seemed shaken up by something. "What are ya guys doing here?" I asked confused. Nobody from the gang ever came to my apartment, they knew where I lived they just never came. "J-Johnnykilled a soc." Ponyboy stuttered."What?" I asked shocked, I shook my head before letting them checking the hallway and closing the door.

I joined them on my red couch, I took a real good breath before saying "Alright, Tell me what happen". I said, lighting a cigarette.

* * *

YAY Second chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, Whoa". I stopped the boys in the middle of their story, doing my best to understand all that they were telling me, "Ya telling me you ,Ponyboy ran away from home after Darry hit him, got Johnny, ran to the park, got jumped by Socs, than botta bing botta boom Bob Sheldon is dead" I took a deep puff of my cig and sighed "Well that's very interesting ". Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on my couch. Ponyboy was shaking from the cold wrapped in my couch blanket .

" I'm really scared Houston, Darry never hit me before, and now I'm stuck in a whole murder situation". Ponyboy cried, for a 14 year old he sure did cry a lot .

"Man I wish I had a weed right now". Johnny said casually, it didn't look like it was affecting him. I got up from the couch after putting my cigarette in the ashtray. I leaned forward and used a key to open a hidden drawer in the coffee table, revealing a gun. "Here". I said handing the weapon to Johnny. "It's loaded so don't go waving around with it in your hand". I took 60 bucks out of the drawer "Your gonna need this" I handed him the money before grabbing my cigarette, and looking at the frightened boys. "Hop the 3-15 freight to Windrixville. " I instructed. "There's an old abandoned church on top of Jay mountain. Don't worry about water, there is an pump in the back and you only go outside for that. Get a weeks supply of food, and finally make sure ya get there before the story's out, I will drive up there as soon as I get a break". I took a drag of my cig.

"Wow Houston third times a charm". I said to myself getting up and walked the boys up to the door "Alright, Good luck you two and keep ya heads low" I ordered as I watched them walk down the hall.

Once I made sure the door was lock, I turned to the couch and picked up Ponyboy's wet clothes and threw them in the garbage, I had given him a sweater to wear to keep warm. "Bob is dead?" A sad voice chirped. I looked up to see Jenn on the verge of tears. I forgot she was here. "No, it can't be true, Not Bob, No not my Bobby" She sob, collapsing in a sofa chair, I raised and eyebrow 'I think missed something' I thought. "Bob was to much of an sweetheart". She continued. "When everyone judged me for the color of my skin he was the one to make me happy"

I rolled my eyes "Uh-huh and do a sweetheart jump two defenseless boys because they were hangin with their girls?" I asked sarcastically. Jenn looked at me with tears full of tears, and had the nerve to say "He never meant to hurt anybody". I scoffed "You must not know what the definition of 'jumping' is". Jenn looked back down at her hands their was a moment of silence from her before she said "C-Can I come with you to Windrixville?" That caught me off guard.  
"Why?"  
"Well I'm worried about Ponyboy...and Johnny". She was really more worried about Ponyboy, that was a no brainer.

I thought about it for a moment. If I had so 'No' I would have to deal with her blubbering the rest of the night, but if I had said 'Yes' she would be way too happy.

I sighed. "Sure" I whispered.

She nodded and smiled a very ugly smile "Thanks for letting me stay here, I better get home I know my mama is already arguing with the policemen" Jenn got up and walked out the door not before giving me an unwanted hug, I watched her leave before thinking. 'I thought her mother wasn't home'. Before realization came to me.

"OH that sneaky Stuck up Soc"

-Not to much of an long chapter like I wanted but I wanted to get something out there so I wouldn't be worried, about not updating a story. Next Chapter will be longer like the past two.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I got called into work. The day felt like it was never ending, I couldn't focus on much of the anything besides the boys. Questions were running through my mind. I couldn't help but wonder if they even made it to the church, or if they ended up getting caught by the cops. Speaking of cops, my rat of a boss came up to me as I was filling up a customers coffee mug, "Your in trouble Houston". She laughed, and pointed towards the window, I turned to where she was pointing and saw two police officers standing outside. I mentally cursed myself as I walked outside to talk to the two men. "Are you Houston Williams?" The one named Officer Bones asked.

"Well ya called me out here, so ya should probably already know especially you John." I replied back.

"Typical Houston". Both Cops snickered

"Look, I am on the clock so could you please?' I waved my hand as if to tell him to hurry up.  
"My apologies I have a few questions, I'm aware that you might know about Bob Sheldon's murder?" I nodded and he continued, "According to a witness, it seems that the killer and associate were your friends is that correct?" I nodded, once again. "Well your neighbor , she says she saw two boys that fit the description enter and leave your apartment about 30 minutes after the murder, care to explain?" He finished. Mary was a nosy old bittie that lived across the hall from me, with a hobby of looking out her peep hole, and catch me to see if a guy would come by, which one never does. Seriously she needs to get a life. I sighed opening up my mouth to speak but closing to gather up my lie.

"They came to my home last night, asking me about trains heading to Texas." Pretty good lie if I say so myself. Texas was my excuse for everything. True Story. "IS there anything else that you know?" I shook my head, no. If there is one thing I learned in Jersey, was to never rat your love ones to the police.

Once they were gone, I finished my shift with a clouded my mind. I have never been so worried before in my life, 'Please be okay' I thought to myself.

"The Hoe of the hour'. A voice said behind me. Great, just what a need an airhead to ruin my night.

"Sylvia". I turned around "Amazin' how ya the one to call me a hoe". I smirked. I hated Sylvia to be completely honest. Mostly because of the way she treated Dally, or any man for that matter, Dallas may be an asshole but he deserves a loyal broad. "Good point." She replied as if I was giving her a compliment. I wanted this conversation to end as shortly as possible, didn't want anyone to catch me talking to her. "You know Houston I always wanted to be your friend it's just something about you that I just can't get pass..." I wasn't paying any attention to her "Oh maybe it was because you were jealous of my relationship with Dallas." That got my attention.  
"You know Sylvia, that may be it". I said sarcastically "It was the fact that he was wasting his time on some low life tramp who by my prediction will end up pregnant in about a year or so". I spat before getting in my truck.

Sylvia only laughed through her gritted teeth but soon that laughed changed into guilt before she spoke once more "Does Dally miss me?" She squeaked, as my engine came to life. I sighed "No" I said, not knowing if that was true or not. She looked down "oh, whatever, he should". She said in a disappointed tone. I blinked, before pulling out of my parking spot, before looking back at her once more. 'Can't help but feel partially sorry for her'. I thought before driving away.

That night I was at Buck's, a friend of mine. I was sitting at the bar drinking a Sam Adams while carving a picture in the wood of the counter, when a figure sat next to me. I took a quick glance around the bar noticing all the empty seats before looking back down at my carving. Out of all the seats here this person chose to sit next to me. "Howdy, Houston". Should have known.

"Steve surprised to see you here, I thought you didn't like Buck." I was annoyed by his presence, he never came to Buck's even when Soda came.

"Actually I'm here looking for Dallas, he owes me a 20". Steve explained. No matter what I said he wouldn't move. That one sided conversation lasted for 15 minutes until I finally had enough of his cocky ignorance, and left the bar. On my way out I ran into Dallas. Great more cocky ignorance.

"Is Steve in there?" He asked, flicking his Cigarette to the ground.

"Yes, and he is waiting for his 20". I told him before walking past him, "Why do you owe him 20 dollars anyway?"

"I lost a bet no details needed"

"I want details"

He shook his head "No you don't, where ya headin'?"

"Home hopefully, I ran into your girl after work". He gave me an annoyed look. I could see the heartbreak was still fresh.

"She ain't my girl" He muttered. "You all people should know-". I cut him off.

"Joking" I rolled my eyes, he always get so offense with things you can't joke around with him for nothing. "Anyway, I'm leaving, hope you can 'Handle the Randle'" I snickered walking to my truck.

* * *

As I driving home I was lost in my thoughts. My thinking was dropping back in fourth from Johnny and Ponyboy to Jennifer and to Dallas. I was hoping and praying that Johnny and Pony was being smart. Probably not. I also was thinking about what Jennifer said about James, my so called father, about him being her father. I don't think she realize how many James' are in the world. My thoughts on Dally were one, him not insulting me when he first saw me for the first time in years which is surprising. I couldn't help but feel unwanted sympathy for him, he deserves to have at least a little ray of Sunshine in his life. We both do, I guess.

I climbed the stairs to my apartment, and noticed my door was slightly opened, and the lock was broken. This wasn't the first time my apartment had been broken into, which made me pissed that it was happening again after I had saved enough money to replace the locks. I slowly opened the door, entering the apartment quietly, and closed it shut behind me with my switchblade in hand. When I turned around, I saw my bedroom light on, and slight rustling noises coming from it. I started to get pissed, which grew with every step I took towards the door. When I reached the door I slowly pushed it opened trying to get a peak of who it was. Once I got clear view of who it was, the anger exploded, along with the door. "Jennifer!" I shouted causing the petite girl to jump and turned towards me "Houston!" She shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" I continued to shout, if it was possible for my anger grew even more seeing the papers that was right next to her all scattered. "You went through my stuff." I exclaimed harshly. I stormed next to her and picked up the documents. Took everything in me not to strangle her. "My birth certificate, chick you better have some type of search warrant". I didn't even bother to lower my tone

"Stop yelling at me!" Jennifer shrieked getting up to her feet. "Look I'm sorry the name of your father was bothering me to the point that I couldn't sleep I just had this feeling that I couldn't even explain, something was telling me to find out".

"So that somethin' told ya' to break into my apartment, and go through my drawers, to find my birth certificate?"

"Why is your name scratched out on your birth certificate?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"None of your damn business". I snapped "Don't change the subject, Why did you really break into my apartment?"

Jennifer sighed, looking down "I wanted to know if I had the sister that I have been asking for" She confessed, which was barely audible.

I rolled my eyes "Jennifer, There are a million different James' in this world, so sorry to burst ya bubble you don't have a sista', and probably never will." I finished, I tried to calm myself down, once I noticed my accent was strong.

"There may be a million James' but only one James Townswell, born in Dallas, Texas and is 42 years old." She stated. With a confused look on my face I looked at the certificate in my hands:

Mother: Debra Trevino Birthplace: Union city, New Jersey Age: 19

Father: James Townswell Birthplace: Dallas, Texas Age: 25

"Here's my birth certificate." Jennifer spoke up take the paper out of her purse, and handing it to me. I compared the two different mothers. but same father with a three year age difference. "It may just be a coincidence". I shrugged handing her the certificate back.

"Don't fight it, we're half sisters, isn't it great" She smiled walking a tad closer to me.

"Get out of my apartment." I threatened.

"Am I still allowed to go with you to see Ponyboy...and Johnny?".She asked, as I pushed her towards the door. I sighed once we reached the door with the broken lock.

"At this point I don't have a choice, be ready by midnight Saturday morning."

"Thanks Sis!" Jennifer exclaimed before catching me off guard with a quick hug and running out the door. "I'm not you goddamn sister" I shouted after her before slamming the door shut, and putting a chair against it. She will be paying for my lock.

The whole scene replayed as I did my nightly routine. I found myself sitting at the counter, instead of my bed, staring at the two birth certificates, with a cigarette in my hand. I took a drag of the cancer stick, reading the parents names over and over.

"There is no way I am that Socs sister". I said to myself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

I still couldn't believe the event of last night . Better yet, I couldn't believe the fact that I was still letting Jennifer come with me to Windrixville. Just thinking about how she knows more information about than the gang makes me wanna pop her like a pimple on a teenage boy's face. I was afraid she might go and open her mouth about my origin which meant I had a lot of explaining to do.

Before I knew it, midnight had fallen. I was leaning against my truck when Jennifer popped her head out the bushes. I think she read my mind or just judged by my face expression because she said, "I can't be seen on this side of town". Earning a much needed eye roll from me. "Just get in the truck". I grunted unattractively, while getting into the truck. As I was getting into the truck, I noticed Jennifer wasn't wearing her usual soc outfit instead she was "normal" whatever that means, I didn't believe that this ride was going to be "normal".

40 minutes. 40 fucking minutes of, questions, giggling, and worst of all Joyci Trevino and the Brothers music. Turns out Jennifer someway somehow snuck her tapes onto the ride. Since then Jennifer has been screeching or what she calls singing on top of her lungs every lyric, attempting to hit every note. she just couldn't accept the fact that nobody could ever match Joyci's melody. That was what made her famous...well one of the reasons. A few more minutes had gone by before Jennifer tried to make conversation by saying " You know you look like you could be an older version of her".

That was the breaking point...  
In a blink of an eye, I pulled over causing her to hit her forehead on the dashboard. "Ow! You might wanna warn people you could someone one of them concussions, you know..Oh!" and the talking went on "Besides beauty pageants my mother also put me in track, well not really she just had ,e run around a field a bunch of of times but she called it track but then again my mother was-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, causing an abnormal noise to come from her. She sulked back into the seat. "Why did I agree to bring ya?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Because you care for your half-sister" She smiled earning what must've been the one hundredth glare from me.

"For the next 20 minutes if you so much as utta a letter you will be tailin ya ass back to Tulsa". That got her to shut up

20 minutes later, it was near lunch when we arrived at the old church that sheltered Ponyboy and Johnny. As I was getting out the truck, Jennifer was making the same move "I don't think so." I stopped her "You stay in the truck." She pouted. "Pout all ya want, I ain't your easy mother". I laughed taking the keys and locking the truck. I walked up to the abandoned church expecting to find a mess, I was right. There was candy bar wrappers everywhere joined by many bread crumbs and what seemed to be a rat right next to a copy of _Gone with the wind_. In the middle of It all was the boys in one piece. The only changed was the fact that Ponyboy went from a dark brown to a Blonde.

"Glory" I whispered "He looks different with his hair like that." I looked over at Johnny who was laying on a bench before looking back at a waking Ponyboy.

"Hey Houston!" Ponyboy greeted groggily.

"Well Good morning, Ponyboy, love the blonde". I laughed. I was relieved that they had no marks on them which meant that they did exactly what I told them to do. A rare thing in both their vocabulary. Both Ponyboy and Johnny seemed happy to see me that they were throwing questions a mile a minute.

"Okay!" I stopped them "Calm down, first things first I got a letter for a Mr. Ponyboy Curtis."

"A letter? From who?"

"Who do ya' think?" I rolled my eyes handing him the letter. Sodapop had written him a letter, and asked me personally to hand it to Ponyboy suspecting that I knew where they were, I still don't know why he didn't suspect Dallas.

After a few more questions and answers, I asked the boys if they were hungry, a stupid question, they both said yes. We were heading towards the door before I remembered Jennifer. I turned towards the boys to say "One more minor thing, I didn't come alone on this trip". I said earning a confused look from the both of them, I sighed "There's someone waiting in the truck".

"Who?" Johnny said a little to fast for my liking.

"A Soc that you guys are very familiar with decided to tag along." Both of them started to panic when I said Soc.

"Houston what in the hell were you thinking?!" Johnny whispered as if anybody else was listening

"Look this Soc that I know you both know, has said anything about the murder the whole time on the way here, believe me."

"Well who is it?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"A Jennifer Townswell."

Ponyboy lighted up "Jenn?" He asked, I ignored him a bit irritated by his expression, I waved for them to come on.

* * *

All four us ended up at a Dairy Queen, squished in the front seat with Ponyboy and Johnny between me and Jennifer. Jennifer was a bit to excited when I unlocked the truck she bolted out of the truck just to bombard Johnny and Pony with questions, this girl could talk. Turns out food was the only way to shut up. All three of was eating like it was their last meal. Johnny and Pony I could understand but Jennifer, was a different story. "I didn't tell ya something". I said finishing my milkshake. "The Socs and us are having all-out-war all over Tulsa. According Jennifer here, the kid ya killed had plenty of friends and all over town its Soc against Grease. You can't walk alone anymore, Dallas started carrying a heater"  
Johnny gagged "You kill people with heaters!"

"Ya kill'em with switchblades Johnny." I countered, it was Jennifer's turn to gag, I continued "Don't worry, he claims it ain't loaded." I took a bite of my hamburger, Jennifer spoke, "Did I tell ya ya'll got a spy?" midbite ,we all looked at her.

"A spy?" Ponyboy asked "Who?"

"My f-friend Cherry Valance" She announced, "She told me at our last sleepover, that Two-bit asked her personally to spy on the Socs for you guys."

"Two-bit" Johnny repeated "He sure is smart". He sighed before saying "Houston, I decided to turn myself in when we go back." I blinked shocked by those words. "Ya gonna do what?"

"I'm gonna turn myself in, I got a good chance of bein' let off easy." He said desperately "I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy can testify that, and I know Jenn here can too." I rubbed my temples before making the engine come to life and tore out of the Dairy Queen parking lot. The truck was silent before Johnny spoke once more "Did my parents ask about me?"

"No," I snapped "They didn't, dammit Johnny, why do ya care if they did? Hell, I haven't seen anything from my folks since I lived in Tulsa and that don't botha' me none." I finished still fuming'. The truck went quiet again. Once we reached the church, we didn't believe our eyes.

* * *

 **/Well not much of cliffhanger, it may be a little empty but next chapter is a big one, A huge thanks to the two people that followed it really truly motivates!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Church was engulfed with monstrous flames, spurring out of every window. "Did anyone-" I was cut off by a sudden shriek produced from a lady who was standing outside the church surrounded by children. She was talking to heavy set man explaining to him that some tof the children went into the church when her back was turned. "We should help them..." Jennifer began. " the lady, er, Teacher seems panicked".  
"Course she panicked." Johnny spoke "She probably gonna lose her job for 'dis"  
"Which is why we need to help her" Ponyboy expressed.  
I rolled my eyes "Nobody is helping anybody, that's risking ya freedom and ya know that". I got back in the position to drive. "Besides its none of our business."

"Ya can't be serious?" Pony asked looking back at the church

"I am serious" Before was I able to push the gas to accelerate, Jennifer dived out of the truck and raced towards the burning church without looking back as we called her name. "She 'gon get 'er self killed" I yelled causing my accent to make its appearance. "Shit" I cursed "A'right stay in the truck". I ordered the boys.

"But-" "Houston" They tried to protest.

"I said stay in the goddamn truck". I threatened. "We don't need an arrest today"  
I ran towards the church pass the school group. "Some of the children are still in the church and a young girl just ran in there as well!" The teacher had just stated the obvious in a very panicking tone. "Oh Lord please help them!"

"Jennifer!" I shouted as I explored the church, ducking and dodging flaming debris. A few moments have passed and I erupted into a nasty cough, from the smoke. Everything was destroyed, and it was pretty hard to see what was going on, any minute now the church could collapse .I found Jennifer helping the children through a window, she was standing outside instructing them to climb through to the outside, her right sleeve on her shirt was torn pretty bad, it looked like it had been burnt because she was only using her left arm to help the kids. "J-Jennifer" I started coughing again but this time I started coughing up blood. "W-we gotta get outta 'ere" I exclaimed.  
"After you help me with these kids". She stated, holding her right arm. I grunted before picking up a child and passing her to Jennifer. I broke into yet another coughing fit. It seemed that my coughing was getting worse the longer I stayed in the church, as well as each child I passed to Jennifer was getting heavier than the next. When I handed the last kid to Jennifer, I jumped out of the church as it started to collapse, but not without getting the lower region of my back hit by some flaming objects. I fell down on my side next to Jennifer, whom was holding her right side and grunting in pain. The only things I remember from that moment was a pair of worn out converse whose owner was Ponyboy, and the red stained grass followed by the sound of me struggling to breathe.

 **Jennifer's POV:**  
The Mixture of pain shooting up and down my right side, and the sound of sirens blaring was unbearable. I woke up inside an ambulance, a place I never wanted to be. I tried sitting up only to be stopped by a gentle hand. "Easy, ya 'gon ruin the bandages they just put on ya". Ponyboy said. I blinked into focus, trying to take in my surroundings.

"Where's Johnny and Houston?" I asked.

"They are in the ambulance in front of us, Houston is in pretty bad shape." I remembered seeing her coughing up blood over and over again and struggling to breathe between her fits, before I passed out, it was way too scary. "Oh Lord." I breathed, before the real realization came in. "Pony, they're gonna take ya to Jail ya shouldn't be here". He shrugged. "They didn't say anything about the situation".

"Is Johnny okay?" I asked, relaxing my nerves a bit.

"Yea, he is fine, the only person who was severely injured was Houston." He answered.  
I closed my eyes laying my head back, "This is all my fault, I should've listened to her". I shook her head.

"Don't say that". An Unfamiliar voice spoke up. I opened my eyes to see the heavy set man from earlier. "You and your friend did the right thing, you stopped a tragic accident, you guys are angels".

I snickered. "She ain't no angel" I told him, I blinked. "and she is actually my sister". I blamed the pain for the words that had just came out my mouth. I mentally punished myself for saying that she was my sister knowing she didn't accept me.

"Well, the city would like to the thank you and your sister for your contribution". He finished. I turned my head towards Ponyboy, his face expression told me everything. "I will explain later". I told him.

* * *

I sat with Ponyboy, after the doctors patched me up and gave me a cast, turns the material of my shirt protected me from my arm getting burnt to crisp, the only thing I needed to do was stay away from using it. "So, you're Houston's sister?" Ponyboy asked me "I didn't know she was half Black." I looked down, knowing that Houston was going to kill me once she healed." _Well_ " I took a deep breathe "My Daddy, had a Girlfriend in New Jersey, before he met my Mama. According, to my Mama he never acknowledge Houston as a daughter of his since claimed to have found the love his life, whom is my mother".  
Ponyboy nodded. "Where ya father now?"

I looked up at him and shrugged "He left when I was about four or five." I answered. "That's when we moved here".

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know what its like losing a parent". He paused. "Well on the bright side, you gained a sister".

I shook my head, "Nah, Houston doesn't want me as a sister, I really don't understand why, she never told me". I looked towards the door. "Pony, I think they are looking for you". Ponyboy turned his head to the door, and jumped out of his chair to welcomed what I believed were his brothers. It was very special moment to witness.

"Soda, Darry I will like to introduce you to Jennifer Townswell." Ponyboy said stepping out the as Darry and Soda went to shake my hand.  
"Its nice to meet ya'll". I smiled politely.

* * *

The four of us waited in the lobby to hear what was going to become of Houston. Reporters had raced to our location followed by some police. The questions and the flashing of cameras were way to much for me to handle, I began to feel lightheaded from the attention. Both Darry and Sodapop had to push them away from us. Once they were gone and Darry and Soda hadn't returned yet Ponyboy looked at me and asked, "Are ya gonna tell them you are related to Houston?"

I chuckled. "I don't think Houston would want anybody to know, so its best to keep it a secret." I answered.

Ponyboy had lightened a Cigarette. "I still have a hard time believing ya." I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't be the first one, and put that out it could kill ya."

* * *

A few moments have passed and Darry and Sodapop had returned and were trying to get know me a little better. "So where ya from Jenn?" Soda asked.

"Dallas, Texas we moved here when I was about five years old." I whispered since I had a sleeping Ponyboy next to me, I bet he was just wanting his bed.

"Wait, Townswell...as in Townswell Oil company?" Darry asked.

"Yea my family owns it back home down there."

"That sure is Tuff." Said Soda, earning a curious look in response, "Tuff meaning cool." I nodded in understanding.

"Houston Williams" The Doctor announced, causing Darry to stand up along with me and Soda.

"How is she Doc?" Darry asked.

"The smoke from the fire had caused her lungs to take some heavy damaged. Was she an avid smoker by any chance?" I thought back to the amount of cigarettes that she smoked when we were on our way to Windrixville.

Darry answered his question. "Well since she was, her lungs are struggling to regulate her breathing patterns normally".  
"What does that mean?"  
The Doctor sighed, "We have her hooked up to a breathing machine, that helps patients breath, but we don't know if she will be able to survive without it."

That felt like a bullet to the gut.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what, is she supposed to walk around with a machine as her shadow?" Darry asked. The Doctor had just given the news about Houston, and I didn't know what to think. Just thinking about how she is in there hanging on thread for her life is unbelievable.

"Well, mostly we keep the patients for about a week at the most, to see if they ever will come to, but before that it's the family's choice." The Doctor explained, I could tell he was trying his best to keep the word dead out of the conversation.

"She doesn't have any family, she is an orphan." Darry sighed. I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything

"I see" The Doctor said. "Well, I am truly sorry, but in a week's time, if she is unable to perform on her own then we will come up with the decision". He finished.

"Thank you Doctor". Sodapop spoke, he was trying to hold back tears. He turned to Darry, "All we can do is wait and see, but we know Houston is a strong fighter who always wins, believe me I got the scars to prove it" Sodapop gave a slight smile, trying to look at the bright side.

"I know that" Darry said, yawning. "Its telling everyone else, I am afraid of" He nodded towards the still sleeping Ponyboy, and looked at me. I was fighting tears myself, I didn't want Houston to die, and I couldn't help but think: "This is all my fault". I whispered out loud.

"How Is it your fault?" Soda asked

"I've should have listened to her, I should have never went into that church, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." I looked down letting the tears fall.

"Now she might die".

"Hey now, it wasn't just the fire, she smoked almost two packs a day, we can't help that". Soda tried to comfort me but all I did was shrugged. He looked at Darry, who waved his hand to tell Sodapop to leave me alone.

"Do you have a way to get home?" Darry asked, picking up Ponyboy.

"I'll call my Mama". I told him ."Have a safe night".

30 minutes after the brothers left my mother arrived at the hospital. "Oh Jenn" She cried hugging me, "I came as soon as you called, I was worried, what on earth were you doing in Windrixville?" She asked shaking me with both hands on my shoulder.  
I tried to get my words together but she stopped me, "Look at your arm, Jennifer Christine, I don't know if I should be mad at you or happy to see you" She sighed, We'll talk on the way home".

"Mama, Why didn't you tell me, I had a sister?" I asked her once we were in the car. My mother scoffed "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me, I had a sister Mama?" I repeated.

"Oh hush up, ya talkin' madness, now." She laughed "You need to rest, no more talkin' till the mornin' "

Well morning came, and I asked her again and she dodged it by shoving my favorite plate of breakfast in front of me. "Mmm" She smiled "Eggs, bacon, and hot water cornbread, just like Annie used to make it". She sat down. I was chewing my food slowly, and thoroughly, looking at her, "Where's the mornin' the paper Mama?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She replied "Oh, Jenn after all you been through I don't think you wanna read bad news this morning." She chuckled, taking a bite of her cornbread.

"Where's the mornin' paper Mama?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She dropped her fork on the plate causing a loud noise.

"Jennifer, whats with all them questions, why can't we enjoy an nice mornin' breakfast like we always do?"

"Well where's the mornin' paper? I always eat my breakfast while reading the mornin' paper." I shrugged my shoulders, eating some more eggs. My Mother sighed accepting defeat, she got out from the table and slowly walked to the trash can. She reached in a grabbed the papers, looking at them, before handing it to me and walking to the sink with her back turned away from me.  
I eyed the paper reading the heading:  
 **ANGELS SAVED SCHOOL CHILDREN IN CHURCH FIRE.**  
I smirked at the heading, "I don't know if Angel is the way to describe us." I said out loud, looking at my Mother, whom still hadn't budged. I examined the pictures of me and Houston. Mine was a old school picture, "Out of all the pictures..." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry". My Mother spoke up.

"Excuse me?" I responded confused, my Mother turned to me with her head down.

"I just didn't want you to know".

"Know what?"

"I didn't want you to know that you were related to that girl."

"Why not?" I folded the paper.

"Because she is the outcome of your father's affair." There's the second bullet to the gut in less than 12 hours.

At the end of our conversation, My Father was a different man. Five years into their marriage my Father went to New Jersey on a "business" trip, to help with the Family's company and was supposed to come back with a huge check but instead came back with guilt knowing he had just committed a unforgivable crime. My Mother told me that's the reason why he left, because he found out he had a child in New Jersey, and couldn't take the responsibility, of knowing he had another kid. The sick part of this is, the fact that he knew that Houston was forgotten, by her mother. The walk to the hospital gave me a lot to think about, I decided to visit Houston to see if she made any signs of living. Hoping that she did, I needed something to make My Father get off my mind.

As if someone read my thoughts I ran into Ponyboy, and Two-bit on the way there.

"Well lookie what we have 'ere, if it ain't Jennifer Townswell!" Two-bit shouted. "An Angel sent from above."

"Good Morning Two-bit" I laughed. "Are ya'll headin' to the hospital?"

"Yea, we gotta check up on ole' Houston, I heard she was in pretty bad shape" Two-bit sighed as we began to walk.

"How's ya arm?" Ponyboy asked glancing at my cast.

"Its really, really sore, and stiff". I answered trying to move my arm, only to wince at the pain. "Tender" I semi-joked.

We walked and made small talk the next few blocks. I got to know Two-bit a little bit more as he did me. It was a comfortable silence before Ponyboy broke it. "Ya know the surprising thing out of this whole thing was the way Dallas took the news".  
I gave an confused look, before smirking. "Let me guess he took the newspaper and used it as toilet paper?"  
Two-bit chuckled. "Nah, nothing like that, he actually looked hurt, like Houston meant something to him, I don't know this is just plain scary" He shrugged throwing a stick.  
I stayed quiet, I didn't have anything to say about that statement, Dallas Winston caring for someone who wasn't him, that was just, I can't even put it in words

We reached the hospital a few moments later. It was quiet, not very active. A very uncomfortable feeling came into my stomach, it wasn't the feeling I would usually get from hospitals. It was different, I think it was the fact that Houston was close to death. I only knew she was my sister for a few days but I felt like I knew for a lifetime.

The site before me was heartbreaking. Seeing her all hooked up to a whole bunch tubes connected to wire, she looked like a human TNT. "Hey Houston". Ponyboy whispered, only to get a beep in response. I took a seat next to the bed, "I don't think she can hear us." I said.

Two-bit shuffled to the other side of the bed. "You know she actually does look like an angel in her sleep." I looked up at him, and chuckled. "If she was awake she would think differently." I told him.

"That's why I am saying it now." He responded.

"Guys". Ponyboy looked at us. "If Houston doesn't have any family, who gets to decided, if she wakes up?" At the mention of family he glanced at me and I looked down, feeling guilty.

"Darry said the hospital will decide. Which isn't a hard decision for them." Two-bit sighed staring at her. I looked up at the bed. She looked peaceful. I wanted to come out with her being my sister, I wanted her to walk the streets, be with the Greasers. I wanted her to be my sister, but I knew that if I did say Houston was my sister, it would probably lead her back into this bed.

"I should probably get going". I announced standing from my chair.

"Are you sure?" Ponyboy asked, I knew he meant something different, I knew he meant that I should go right out and tell the world I am Houston William's half-sister. I just don't think he knew the consequences.

"Positive". I answered leaving out the door. I walked down to the lobby, with my head hanging low, ignoring the other people in the lobby. I was just reaching the hospital entrance when a voice caught my attention. The voice was shouting at the Secretary.

"I don't care if the hours for visitors are almost up, let me in to see her!"  
I turned around. "Dallas?"

- **Review. Constructive feedback is needed. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Jenn POV)

"What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Dallas replied rudely.

There was heartbeat silence, a gazed upon his appearance taking it in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His blonde hair was matted and a brownish color. His clothes were filthy as if he just came back from a week-long trip in the woods. The most interesting part of his appearance was his knuckles. They wore bloodstained bandages. ' _Interesting_ ' I thought.

"Room 103." I broke the silence.

"What?"

"Houston is in Room 103."

"What makes you think I'm here to see her?"

"She's the only greaser here." I lied there was probably many hoods here. I mean…people like Houston.

I walked away from Dallas with guilt. I didn't know how important Houston was to these people. These greasers are her family. I can't destroy that, despite what I want.

* * *

I went back home to have another conversation with my "lovely" Mother. I still cannot believe she hid the fact I had a sister. Well, half-sister. I love my Mother so much, but how can she do this to me. I stepped in the living room and in a heartbeat my mother began to ramble.

"Jenn is that you? Where have you been? You can't just walk out 'ere without letting me know where you are going.". My mother began to ramble on about how I could have been kidnapped of sort. Which wasn't realistic at all in my opinion.

"I was at the hospital visiting Houston." I mumbled.

My mother stood from couch and stomped over to me with "The look". I hated that look it only meant that my mother would begin to treat me like some child

"What did I tell you about talking to her?" She whispered angrily.

I rolled my eyes, so it begins.

"She is my sister."

"No, she is not. She's nothing to us. I should have never told you about her."

"How can you even say that? Just because she's not rich and stuck up like you, _does not_ mean we're not related." I told my mother. "You cannot keep this information from me."

"JENNIFER. I know your mad, but I'm doing this for you." My mother tried to turn this around to make seem that it isn't a big deal, but it is. This discovery could make my whole views on the world change.

"For me or for you, mama? I can't believe you choose your reputation over your own daughters happiness."

"Jenn. You don't understand. It's more complicated than that." She kept trying to explain. Whatever "complication" I couldn't see it.

"I don't understand? I understand that my life has been a lie, but Mama I don't understand why you can't see my reasoning for wanting to know."

I couldn't deal with her right now. I stormed out the door and went to the only person I knew wouldn't deny anything from me.

Randy.

Randy's been my "boyfriend" for a few months now. Randy says we can't call our relationship anything due to society's current issues, but I couldn't care less about what society thinks. All I care about is the fact that I have friends that treat the same.

I don't know how he is going to take it when I tell him Houston and I are sisters. Maybe I shouldn't tell him because of this whole Soc vs. greaser thing, but I can't hide it anymore. If he really cares about me he'll accept her too.

As I walked up the Adderson's driveway, I saw one other car in the driveway. It was Matthew, Marcia, and Cherry. They all have been taking Bob's death pretty hard. It's kind hard to tell them I'm friends with the person who killed him. Ponyboy is a kind and sweet person. They'll forgive in time.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Soon enough Randy answered the door.

"Hey Jenn. Watcha doin' here?" He asked a bit surprised.

" I came to talk to you about something important." I responded as he open the door wider to let me in.

"What's so important? and why do you have your arm in a brace?" Randy asked. Obviously, he hasn't seen or read the newspaper.

"I don't want to talk in front of everyone."

"They're our friends."

"I know but it's personal." I said glancing at our friends in the living room.

"Well let's go upstairs then."

As we walked upstairs , I started to feel nervous about telling him this. I know I shouldn't be, but it just his reaction that I am not all too excited to see.

"So what's up?"

I take a deep breath and say, "I just found out I had a sister."

"A sister?" He asked shocked.

"Well, half. It's very complicated."

"Complicated how?" Randy responded with a confused face.

I hesitated "She's a greaser."

"What? You can't be around her, she doesn't mix with the rest of us. Greasers are no good hoodlums with too much grease in their hair."

When he said that statement, he frustrated me more than my mother. He is the last person I would expect to act like this. It frustrates me, that he can reject society's viewpoints, but he can't reject a stupid small town rivalry.

"How can you say that?" I glared at him hoping this was a joke.

We sat there in silence as I waited for him to respond. I knew he didn't have a response. I just knew it. He was just like my mother. Didn't want to ruin his reputation even more than it already it was.

"Look Randy." I whispered as he looked up at me from his shoes. "I understand that you don't like them, but Randy this girl, who is currently hanging on her life by a thread might I add, is my sister who just happened to be living on the 'wrong' side with the 'wrong' type of people".

"You're a Soc Jennifer. Not a _greaser_ ". He said the name as if it was unholy.

"No. I am Jennifer Townswell. A human being."

I turned around and walked out the room wiping away a tear that threatened to fall. It seems I can't trust anybody. I bummed it Cherry when I got down to the last step.

"Hey Jenn." Cherry gave me an uneasy smile

"Hey Cherry, um sorry I got to go." I said rushing out the front door.

In my mind, I couldn't stop thinking, about how I am going to lose someone before I get to discover who that person really is. In a way, I felt I was betraying Houston by not claiming her as a relative to the family, and all because of my selfish way of 'protecting' her she will lose her life before she gets a chance to live it to its full potential. For first time, ever, in my 14 years of living felt lost.

 **Author's note:**

 **It's been 700 months since I updated. I can give you all the excuses I have cooked up in my head on why I haven't but I will spare you. Briefly, I just didn't have inspiration/motivation to write, but now thanks to my co-writer for writing the bases of this chapter I am back in the game, hopefully. Now, as all ways the constructive criticism that I desperately need is welcomed with opened arms and a plate full of cookies.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed, and cringed less.**


End file.
